(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp-shape folding structure, and more particularly, to one that effectively reduces the dimension of the lampshade for saving transportation and packing material costs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas a shade of a lamp is provided in a shape of a cape surrounding a bulb thus to keep the light not so irritating to one""s eyes. Light may be present in various effects when emitting through the shade. As the shade usually has to expand for covering a certain space large enough to properly block the light source, it contains a mounting piece to adapt to the lighting fixture while the rest of the shade consumes a lot of space. Therefore, additional packing material and space are required during shipment, and higher custom clearance costs have to be paid.
For certain shades generally available in the market are made of soft and flexible materials restricted respectively at top and bottom an upper ring and a lower ring so that in transition, both rings are put together on a practically same plane to reduce shipping volume. However, both rings still claim a larger shipping space to prevent further reduction to the minimum shipping volume. Particularly, said shade, generally referred to a KD shade has its support frame for expanding the main portion of the shade connected to the lower ring. Therefore, when the support frame is put up side down during shipment, the support frame when lying flat must be maintained at a lateral length not greater than the diameter of the lower ring. Consequently, in the overall design of the KD shade, its diagonal length must not be greater than the diameter of the lower ring.
The primary purpose of the invention is to provide a lampshade having its upper and lower rings pivoted in conjunction with a support frame positioned between the upper and lower rings. The support frame together with the upper and lower rings stretch out the main portion of the lampshade made of soft and flexible material. Accordingly, upon disassembling the lamp shade, the support frame can be removed to place both rings on the same plane to reduce the height of the lamp shade while both rings are folded into a semi-circular shape, thus to achieve the minimum shipping space required and reduce the packing and shipping costs.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a lampshade that permits it to be knocked down to its most compact dimension to facilitate carrying and storage.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a lampshade that when the shade is not in use, its support frame can be removed so to eliminate the restriction on the overall dimension as the prior art of the present invention has been subject to.